Meant To Be
by Blessedly Twilighted
Summary: Ruthie has so much pain built up inside of her. Her father died. Sandy never got pregnant! Ruthie has so much pain inside her, and is unsure of what to do about it. Will Ruthie be forced into more changes? Later on LEMONS!
1. Prologue

Prologue

I wanted so badly for Martin to want me as me, and not as his best friend. I wanted him to want me as his girlfriend. The men I was sleeping with were just a way for me to be with Martin. I would pretend every man I slept with was Martin. To get through sleeping with them I would cut. It seemed like the cure to all. Every day seemed to pass just as the last had. Sadly my father had passed away earlier in the year. My mother and twin brothers left for Africa a month ago to help out. Mom worked at the church now. Lucy, Kevin, and Savannah had gone with them. All I could now see was my own pain. Every time I thought I was going to be able to see past it something else happened. So I no longer tried.

"Baby, I won't be back. I'm leaving Glenoak for good. I start college in the fall. I know you are seeing other guys. So I thought this wouldn't bother you, but I still thought you should know." Mac said, and left.

After Mac left I walked into my bathroom, and did what I did after every guy left. I cut. It relieved every pain inside of me. I never cried anymore. My way of crying was through my cutting. It took all of the pain, and hurt from me. Martin walked into my bathroom. He wasn't supposed to be here. Martin was still mad at me for all the guys I had been sleeping around with, but at least he talked to me as of late.

"Ruthie why are you doing this?" Martin asked as he placed a washcloth on my arm, and applied steady pressure.

I kissed him then gently at first, but then proceeded with more passion. To my surprise he kissed me back. Removing my shirt he began to undress me. I knew this moment meant nothing to him, but that didn't stop me from wishing that he did. I loved him. He didn't love me, but cared deeply for me. I guess for tonight that would be enough.


	2. Chapter 1 All Life Has To Offer

Chapter 1 All Life Has To Offer

Since the day we slept together my thoughts surrounded Martin. I hadn't slept with anyone slept with anyone since. Hell Martin was the first time without protection ever. Though I hadn't slept with anyone since because I found a new way to get through. Cutting helped in ways that nothing else did. If I felt better if even for a moment It was worth it. Now I wasn't sure. Waiting for the timer to go off seemed to drain all of my energy from me. How could one little stick tell me my future? It just didn't seem right. I love Martin, but he was the first time without protection. I knew if I was pregnant it would be with his child. Would he ever forgive me though? Could I forgive him?

_**Flashback**_

_Kissing me, Martin was kissing me. I couldn't believe it, and my thoughts were nowhere else. For a minute he was mine, and I savored it. We had just finished having sex for the third time that night._

"_Ruthie, I'm so sorry! I forgot to wear a condom. Hell I've never had sex before you! I….I know it's a stupid excuse, but It's true! I have to go I'm sorry. See you around ok? Our friendship will never change because of this one transgression I promise you that." Martin mumbled out, and fled from the house quickly._

_**End Flashback**_

The timer buzzed, and I knew it was the moment of truth. Flipping the stick over I saw my life flash before my eyes. The test was positive. Picking up the phone I knew there was only one thing I could do. The right thing. Would Martin hate me for ruining his life?

"Hello?" Martin answered on the first ring.

"Martin I know we haven't hung out since you and I you know. Can you meet me at Pete's Pizza in 45 minutes?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, sure. I've missed hanging out with you!" Martin said enthusiastically.

We both hung up. I slipped my jacket on, and put the test in my purse. The drive to the promenade seemed to take forever. I went to the pharmacy first, and bought 8 tests. Two of the tests were made by Clearblue, and could tell you how far along you were. The last thing I did before heading to the bathroom was buy a plastic cup.

After going inside the bathroom I peed in the cup, and dipped all of the tests in. After 3 seconds I pull them out, and put the caps on them. I waited the 3 minutes, and then looked down at them. They were all positive. I dumped the cup in the toilet, flushed, and walked out with the tests in my purse. The Clearblue one said pregnant and 3+ meaning at least 3 weeks from conception. This meant I was between 5 and 7 weeks pregnant. Seeing Martin sitting at our normal table I walked over. Sitting next to him was a girl I knew from school. Her name was Meredeth.

"Ruthie this is my girlfriend Meredeth." Martin said smiling.

"Martin can we talk in private for a minute?" I asked calmly.

"NO, whatever you have to say you can say with me present." Meredeth said glaring at me.

Fine if she wanted to be that way I will. I pulled the pregnancy tests out minus 2, and set them on the table.

"Martin I'm pregnant, and the baby is yours." I said calmly.

"It could be someone else's baby. She could be just tricking you!" Meredeth said giving me a scathing glance.

I pulled out the final 2 tests, and laid them on the table beside the rest. I noticed Martin mentally counting back the weeks. He gave a gruff nod.

"I believe you, but I'm with Meredeth now. You need any help call me, and call me when the baby is born."Martin said.

I didn't fight the tears that were ready to fall. I just let them. Tears streamed down my face.

"Hell no! You're not with me! NOT anymore! We were still dating when you slept with that tramp. Have a nice life!" Meredeth snarled before turning on her heal and walking away.

Ruthie took off for her blue Ford explorer. Opening the car door my hands started to shake. Suddenly someone touched my shoulder. I turned around still crying into the arms of my big brother Simon.

"What's wrong Ruthie? I love you, and I'm here to talk should you need to. I've been looking for you for a bit now. I hate seeing you upset. What's wrong?" Simon asked with wide eyes.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone, and don't kill him. I need someone to talk to. SO please promise me!" I begged.

"Alright, alright I promise! Now what is it??" Simon asked.

"I had sex with Martin last May. Only once with him. I'm pregnant, and plan on keeping my baby. Please don't hate me, or Martin. It's bad enough Martin hates me." I sobbed looking at the floor.

Simon lifted my chin up so he could look me in the eyes.

"Ruthie I love you, and know that it will be ok! Why do you say Martin hates you?" Simon asked calmly.

"Martin wants nothing to do with me." I began more tears slipped out of my eyes.

I told Simon everything, and handed him the tests. When I was finished Simon gave me a big hug and told me everything would be alright. I didn't know how much I had missed my big brother till now. Simon put the tests in his coat pocket, and walked to my Explorer.

"I'll talk to him, but first let's get you home! Cecilia can drive my car to the house, and I'll drive. We will follow Cecilia to the house. We'll talk on the way home. I'm so excited though to be an uncle again! I graduated from my college so I'm home for the summer till I start work. I will look for work around here so I can be around to help you. I love you Ruthie, but you know that already. I also promise not to hurt Martin when I talk to him, but I can't promise not to lose my temper." Simon said serious.

Simon helped me into the passenger side, and he got behind the wheel. I had to laugh because I am petite he had issues trying to fit into the seat. I grumbled when he adjusted everything for himself.

"Have you heard from mom, or Lucy?" I asked curiously.

"No but Matt has. He told me their flying in today. They decided to come home because Lucy is 5 months pregnant. That shocked the hell out of me. Matt, Mary, Sarah, and Carlos are all at the house. They decided to stay for the week and visit with everyone." Simon said conversationally.

We pulled up beside Cecilia, and told her to meet us at the house, and handed her his car keys.

"So there all coming home to visit huh? Or do they have a surprise up there sleeve?" I asked enthusiastically.

"How did you know?" Simon asked curiously.

"Woman's intuition." I replied with a smile.

"Well Matt, Sarah, and Mary have a surprise for everyone. The wont tell me till they tell you first! It's not fair! I did notice though that Sarah seems to be glowing, and that she picked up a little weight, but not much. There all waiting for us. Your 18 now! I still can't believe it. You should probably tell them about the baby when we get home. That way you have more support when mom and Lucy come home with the boys and Savannah." Simon said as we pulled up in front of the house.

Walking in Matt told us that Lucy, and mom had arrived home early. Simon pulled Matt to the side with me, and pulled my pregnancy tests out. Matt seen them and looked at me.

"I slept with Martin. Please don't hate me, or be mad at me! Besides where are mom, and Lucy?" I asked while the tears from earlier came back, and flowed freely.

"Ruthie mom had a heart attack in the Glenoak airport." Matt said seriously.

The expression on his face frightened me so I asked, "What hospital is mom in? Let's go see her! I missed her like crazy."

"Ruthie I have to talk to Matt in the other room quick." Simon said not quite looking me in the eye.

I nodded, they left the room, and Sarah answered my question for me, "Ruthie, Mom didn't make it. I'm sorry she has passed away. Lucy and Kevin are busy making the funeral arrangements."

Suddenly I got a cramp in my stomach so powerful it took my breath away. I noticed the blood soaking through my pants, and it was then that I let loose a scream. Matt was beside me forcing me to lie down in a couple seconds from my scream, and started issuing orders.

"Sarah call 911, and tell them we have a 18 year old female, 8 weeks pregnant, bleeding with stomach pain. Simon use your cell, and call Martin. Tell him to meet us at the hospital. Mary get a hold of Lucy and Kevin. Explain what's happening to them. Cecilia get to the hospital, and please watch the kids there. I'm riding with Ruthie in the ambulance. I think Ruthie has something called Placenta Previa." Matt said worried.

What scared me was the initial fear that showed on Sarah's face when Matt had said Placenta Previa.

"Matt it really hurts! Please save my baby!" I begged.

"Don't worry Ruthie you both will be fine if I have anything to say about it! Finally!" Matt yelled as we heard sirens pull up to the house.

Carlos let the paramedics in with the stretcher. Matt lifted me up onto the stretcher. I clutched on to Matt's shirt so he wouldn't leave me to go alone. Matt gave me a sad smile. He grabbed my hand and held it walking alongside the stretcher to which I was laying. Matt sat in the chair closest to my head. I said a silent prayer to thank God for having Matt with me. I felt my heart start pounding. Black spotted my vision, and I felt my eyes closing. The last thing I heard before everything going black was Matt yelling for me to stay awake.

When again my eyes opened I was in the hospital. One of my hands had an IV in it, and the other was being held by Martin.

"Hey! You're awake! The doctor did an amniocentesis, and when he gets back he will be doing another sonogram. He already did one, but he needs to do another. I'm sorry I wasn't here for you like I should have been. I was scared, but I plan on being here for you in the present, and future." Martin said as my doctor walked in with a huge machine.

"We can talk about that later. I love you!" I said happily.

The doctor told me to raise my shirt to which I did. He put a warm gel on my stomach and moved a probe around on my stomach. It felt weird and slimy. I however was watching the screen, and heard a sound similar to a horses hooves striking ground in cadence. The baby was very tiny, but he or she was still there. I sighed in contentment at the blob on the screen that was my baby.

"I'll print you off copies of each baby for you both. That sound your hearing is your babies' heartbeat. We got the results back from your amnio would you like to know the sex of your babies? That is one of the things that show up on the test results." The doctor asked.

I was in shock but still happy about the twins. Martin looked at me and nodded.

"Yes we would like to know." I said happily.

"The results from the amnio show that you are having twin girls. I'm releasing you today. You have something called Placenta Previa. There are a couple variations of this disorder. What you have is called complete Placenta Previa. What Placenta Previa is, is where the placenta is over shadowing, and blocking off the cervix. Your bleeding was because of that. Hopefully the placenta will move on its own, but if it doesn't later on in your pregnancy you will have to have a C-section. The problem with Placenta Previa is that it can cause hemorrhaging during childbirth. It is your choice. We can surgically remove the fetus, or you can carry to term knowing the risks. From what I can tell I will save my breath, and just tell you what you can do for now. I want you on bed rest for the next 3 months. I do not want you up for more than 35 minutes a week on your feet. This is the equivalent to 5 minutes a day. If your out of bed for more than that a day it should be deducted from the weeks tally. At your mother's funeral you will be sitting for most of the time so you should be fine to go. Here is some paperwork on Placenta Previa, your prenatal vitamins, and your pictures. Please sign here. Ok you are free to go. I want to see you back here next week." The doctor said calmly.

I couldn't believe I didn't ask the doctor his name. Martin wheeled me out of the room in a wheel chair. My brothers and sisters burst out from the waiting room. They all gave me hugs, and were ecstatic about the pictures. We all left the hospital together.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! Hope you like the chapter. I looked up some of the info to make sure I was giving you the correct info. Well READ and enjoy! Don't forget to REVIEW!!!


	3. Chapter 2 Stay In Bed, And Legends

Chapter 2 Stay In Bed, and Legends

This staying in bed thing has been driving me crazy. Matt had taken to camping out in my bedroom! He said it was so he would be ready to help me should the need arise. Martin was currently down the hall sleeping. Lately Matt had been telling me about our mom and dad's past. I already knew they were Indian. I was also told that when I thought mom was helping with the church she had actually been getting back to her roots. Something Dad had never gotten the chance to do. Mom would be having an Indian burial. We would burn some of her possessions in memory of her as a way to send it to the spirit world. We would also read off some of our favorite memories of her. But for right now all I wanted was a dang shower!

"Matt I need a shower! Because of this bed rest thing I haven't had a shower in 3 damn days! I'm starting to smell!" I complained.

"You do not smell! You can have a bath so that way you don't have as much time deducted from your total day standing time! I'll get Mary, and Sarah to help you!" Matt said practically tripping over a laundry basket on his journey out of the room.

I rolled my eyes, and laughed at him. I couldn't be that bad! Mary and Sarah were there a minute after Matt had left. What had Matt said about me?

"Ruthie, Mary and I wanted you to be the first to know. Well besides our husbands obviously. Were pregnant!! Mary is 24 weeks, and I'm 18 weeks." Sarah said a Mary pulled out clothes for me.

"Lucky! It's not fair! I started showing at 15 weeks, and you're barely showing at 18!" Mary grumbled at Sarah.

I giggled because I knew I wouldn't start showing for awhile. I was only 12 weeks. Slowly I stood up.

"Now I can stop with the baggy clothes, and wear my Maternity wear! I was so excited to tell you! I love you. Now let's get you to your bath." Mary said hugging me.

I hugged Mary back, and Sarah said congrats and trudged to the bathroom with us in tow.

Mary sat my clothes on the toilet, and said, "We will be just outside the door if you need us."

I closed the door, and turned around. The first thing I noticed was the bath was filled already! A bubble bath! The second thing I noticed was that Martin was sitting on the edge of the bathtub holding a Loofa.

"I'll wash you, and you just relax. I know you love me, and I want to give us a chance. Your mother's funeral is this weekend. So don't try to tell me you don't need to relax." Martin said quietly.

I undressed quickly, and walked over to the tub setting my foot in to the luxurious warm water. I quickly lowered myself into the water sighing in contentment.

"Thank you! You have no idea how much I love you for this." I said passionately.

Martin slowly, but gently scrubbed my body. Again I sighed in contentment when suddenly my stomach churned. Quickly I got out, and ran to what I have come to know as the porcelain god as fast as possible. Someone lifted my hair while I heaved all of the I had eaten that day. When I was done I turned to Martin.

"What is that awful smell" I asked my nose crinkling.

"Um, that's my aftershave. I will just go. Sorry." Martin said handing me my towel, and fleeing out the door.

"What died?" I heard Sarah say to Mary.

I just laughed as I quickly dried noticing that my calf hurt slightly, but ignored it and dressed. When I left the bathroom I turned to Sarah, and told her "What died was Martins after shave."

We laughed then Mary turned to Sarah with a grin, and said "Now you have some S'plaining to do! You have to apologize to Martin, and explain how when women are pregnant their nose becomes attached to the stomach."

Sarah looked incredulous. I laughed, and walked, well limped to my room. My calf was really starting to hurt. Thank god no one noticed my limp, or they would be even pushier about bed rest.

"You know Sarah will get out of it by telling Matt to explain everything to Martin." Mary said.

I nodded, but still laughed. My calf started to sear in pain so my laugh turned into a startled cry. Mary saw this, and started to scream for Matt.

"Mary stop! He will get even worse about me being on bed rest. PLEASE!" I begged her.

"No you need to have that checked out! You're in agony!" Mary said, and turned and screamed for Matt.

"What's wrong? Why are you screaming for Matt?" Lucy asked coming into the room.

That was the first time I noticed Lucy's baby bump, but I didn't see it for long. Lucy turned around quick.

"I'll find him, and Martin." Lucy threw over her shoulder, and giving me a parting glance before running out of the room.

My legs would no longer hold me so I sunk to the floor. That was the moment when I myself started to panic.

"Ruthie, Matt bought a sport injury sonogram machine in case anything happened. He said it works the same as the ones at the hospital. Matt ran to get it out of the garage apartment. The other guys are trying to help him bring it in here. Martin, and Matt said there never leaving you side again. They also said there going to making a make shift hospital in this room. Just stay awake Ruthie!" Lucy said coming over to me, and holding my hand.

After about 10 minutes Matt, Martin, and Kevin came in carrying a sonogram Machine. What was funny was that Sarah was directing them from the front, and Simon and Cecilia were directing from the back. I told them as much. Martin scooped me up and put me on the bed. I screeched when he touched my left leg when he had laid me on the bed. Martin looked confused, whereas Matt on the other hand pulled my pant leg up. There were gasps around the room, and mine was one of them. My leg was very swollen.

"Did you hurt your leg?" Matt said strangely hopeful.

"No." I replied.

The hope wiped right off his face with my words.

"Well looks like you earned a trip to the hospital then." Matt said worriedly.

"I'll drive. Matt you ride in back with Ruthie!" Martin said.

15 minutes later we were sitting inside the hospital waiting for Dr. Hoss to do a ultrasound of my leg.

"Ruthie from now on I'm sleeping in bed with you. Matt's taking the other bed in the room in case anything happens." Martin said as Dr. Hoss moved the probe around on my leg.

"All right. You have something called Deep Venous Thrombosis, or DVT for short. DVT is a type of blood clot in your leg. I'm going to prescribe you Heparin. You will need to continue with the shot for 10 days. I will give you the first shot. Matt can help you give yourself the other shots. I am also prescribing you compression stockings. Continue with the bed rest. I would say you should not be on your feet more than 15 minutes a day." Dr. Hoss said as he left.

A nurse had me sign a release form, handed me a weird looking sock, and my medication. After that we left. I was so excited that I was given more time on my feet, but was depressed about the shots. The ride back to the house was a silent one. Nobody was sure of what to say. Once we arrived at the house Martin went inside while Matt and I stayed in the car. The silence was finally broken.

"Ruthie, you know how dad used to tell us legends and stories from the tribe? All I can tell you is that they were true. You know why dad went into ministry? It was because he was afraid of some of the legends, and tried to run from them. We can't run anymore. It's already happened to me. Sarah is my imprint. I can't say much more besides that it will happen to you soon. You can't tell anyone! I think it is for the best though that you and Martin break things off. He is Indian yes, but he can't do what we can, and if you imprint on someone else it will hurt him severely. You also need to stay calm, because I am not sure what will happen if you shift." Matt said calmly.

I gasped, because then I knew why my temperature had been spiking. I thought it was just scary stories. They were true. I can't tell anyone. I know Jacob, and Sam had stopped speaking to me lately. I was hurt, and didn't understand why until now. So I had to ask.

"Has it happened to anyone else? I know Jacob, and Sam are from the same tribe. They stopped talking to me lately. I thought it was because they didn't want to be friends with me anymore. They shifted didn't they? That is why they won't talk to me anymore!" I whispered.

Matt just nodded and hugged me. At that moment I knew one of 3 things.

I was a werewolf

I had to break up with the one I hoped to spend forever with

I had to stay calm and protect my baby till the time came.


	4. Chapter 3 The Funeral

Chapter 3 The Funeral

I was certainly not going to break up with Martin till I knew for certain I would change. I love him with all of my soul so how could I end the relationship? This just angered me more that destiny and fate would bring Martin and I together then rip us apart. I need to settle down my mother's funeral is in 2 hours. Everyone was stressed. Matt more than most. He was afraid I'd shift at any moment. Matt moved as did all of us to La Push, Washington to have mom's funeral here. Martin Was to stay in Glenoak only coming here for the funeral before going back. Matt wanted me to use this time to break things off with Martin. I didn't want to! Shouldn't my destiny be my own choice? Matt had at some point during my contemplation come into my room, and started talking. It was only now that I heard him.

"You can't keep stringing Martin along! Ruthie CALM down! You shouldn't shift pregnant. We don't know what detrimental effects shifting can cause your daughters. We already know you are going to shift. Can't you just accept it? It's in the prophecies that you and Leah would be the first females to shift. Leah already shifted so it's only a matter of time before you do. The rest of the family will be going back to Glenoak after the funeral, but you will be staying here with Sarah, and I!" Matt said almost as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Easy for you to say! You weren't giving anything up before you shifted!" I snarled.

I ignored him, and fixed my makeup. Looking in the mirror I gulped. I had a baby bump that hadn't been there before.

"So I was right about that! Your pregnancy is following the shifter gene! I beg you please break whatever you have going on with Martin off before you break his heart. I don't want to be the one to end up doing it for you." Matt pleaded with me.

That was it! Something had to give. I could NOT take any more of this! I would not, Could NOT give up Martin! Running out of the house and into the woods something snapped inside of me. My anger seemed to lick my muscles and bones. It felt as if my body was tearing in half. I cried, and cried ignoring all else. When I finally looked down I realized I had paws. That just made my sobs louder. I heard a stick snap behind me. Then I heard a wolf howl.

'Um, Sam we have a situation here!' Someone said inside my head.

I heard several more howls, and backed myself up into a tree, or what I thought was a tree. Turning around I saw that it was one of the most beautiful black wolves I had ever seen with brown eyes. A white spot on his side otherwise he was black. Horse sized wolf he and I were. Suddenly the chains that held me to this earth seemed to shift until this wolf now in front of me held them. He was beautiful!

'Shit! I imprinted! I'm supposed to be with Martin! My mother's funeral. Oh damn I missed it. What am I supposed to do? Martin doesn't seem to matter as much to me anymore.' I thought to myself.

I noticed the wolf staring at me intently.

'She's the most beautiful white creature I have ever seen. Wow she has a black circle on her side! Damn it I imprinted. I wanted to be with Bella. This isn't fair!' he grumbled in his thoughts.

'Trust me it's no picnic for me either!' I thought to him.

A russet wolf stepped up beside me.

'Ruthie there you are! I wish you would have shifted after the baby was born. You missed the funeral! Is the baby alright? Are you in any pain?' Matt thought.

'No pain and I wish you both would get out of my head! How the hell did you get in there in the first place?' I thought curiously.

'Long story it's me Jake! I'm the alpha of this pack. Matt did you just say baby? Leah thought that she couldn't get pregnant because of being a genetic dead end. How can you not feel that Ruthie? It hurts so damn bad!' Jake thought.

That was when I felt it.

'Matt my stomach is starting to feel like its being squeezed to death! It hurts so badly!' I thought.

Both of the other wolves seem to feel my crippling pain, and both were giving me worried looks.

'Ruthie it feels like you're going into labor. Man that is one thing I never thought I would have to feel through the pack link. I take back what I said before. Labor really does hurt! Women don't make it up to be cruel to their men.' Jake gasped in thought.

'My daughters! It's too early for them!' I thought trying to calm myself.

I felt my skin pulling back together. When I finally looked back down I noticed I was human again! Great naked too. UGH! Both Matt and Jake went behind different trees, and shifted back. They both came back in shorts. Not fair! Then I noticed my belly was huge. I looked like I was at least 34 weeks.

"Ruthie, Martin went back home. I told him that you 2 were over, and that the baby wasn't his. I'm sorry but it was for the best. I couldn't just tell him you were having a shifter pregnancy, and that he couldn't be with you in case you found your other half. Let me check you to see how far you are dilated." Matt said placing his hand in my hoo-ha.

When Matt pulled his hand back it was covered in blood. It was literally dripping off of his hand. Jake paled immensely.

"Take her to the Cullens. They could help her better than anyone else. I'll go get the pack!" Matt said scared for his sister.

"Matt what's wrong with my daughters?" I asked fearfully.

They ignored me, and Jake lifted me, and ran. I just saw trees blurring by. He didn't stop till we were in front of a huge house. I was starting to get dizzy.

"Ruthie stay AWAKE!" Jake yelled.

Strong hands took a hold of me and lifted me on to a bed.

"Matt called ahead." Someone said.

"Ruthie my name is Carlisle. I need you to hold on ok?" Carlisle said.

Something cold was attached to my chest, and all I saw after that was black.

_**Jake POV**_

Watching Ruthie's eyes close I was terrified they wouldn't open. Then I heard a bunch of loud beeping.

"I need to get the babies out of her NOW! Do I have your permission to open you imprint up, and get the babies out?" Carlisle asked.

"Do whatever you have to just save her!" I cried.

"Edward I need your help!" Carlisle said.

Edward walked in ahead of Bella.

"I'm sorry about your imprint Jake. I'm sure they can fix her right up!" Bella said.

"Jake dear the pack is here why don't you go sit in the living room with them? I'm sure Emmet can lend you a shirt and some jeans." The Leech Esme said.

I nodded, and stopped fighting the tears. The fell in rivulets down my face. I met up with the pack.

"Ruthie's in surgery. So much blood." I whispered as more tears fell down my face.

I looked down and noticed my shirt was soaked in blood as were my hands.

Gentle hands lead me to a bathroom, placed some clothes on the counter, and left. I showered quickly, and dressed rejoining my pack and sinking to a sitting position. Matt enveloped me in a hug that the rest of my pack joined in on. A couple minutes passed, and I heard the scream of 2 babies. Esme came then, and handed me 2 beautiful girls wrapped in pink blankets.

"Carlisle and Edward are done stitching her up. Now all we can do is wait for her to wake up." Esme said calmly.

I just nodded. The babies in my arms stared contentedly at me.

"Can I hold one of my nieces?" Matt asked.

I nodded and handed him one of the girls.

"Now we know female wolves can conceive and have babies!" Leah said hopefully.

_**Again sorry for not updating in so long! Hope you all forgive me! I will update on the others soon! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_


	5. Chapter 4 The Meaning Of Love

Chapter 4 The Meaning Of Love

"Carlisle you said she would be healed by now! It's been 24 hours! I want my inprint back NOW!" Jacob growled.

"Thanks I love you too!" I grinned.

"Ruthie! You're awake! Your family went back to Glenoak, but Matt's in the living room with your daughters." Jake said excitedly.

"Ruthie how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked as Matt walked in with half of the pack.

"Actually I'm energized. Can someone hand me my daughters? Makenzie Arabella and Ashlin Marie!" I said when I was handed both of my beautiful girls.

They fit their names perfectly. Matt quickly introduced me to the wolves around me.

"Can I hold one of them?" Leah asked chirpily.

I gently handed her Makenzie.

"How can you not feel that?" Someone asked me pained.

"Who are you, and feel what?" I asked confused.

"My name is Jasper. Damn Carlisle give her the morphine! The pain reflecting off of her is excruciating! Ruthie no offence but I'm glad to be a man!" Jasper gasped.

Someone snickered and said no wonder.

"Jasper she's just as frustrating as Bella. I can't read her thoughts!" Edward grumbled.

Someone else clapped their hands in glee. Suddenly I was so sleepy, and my eyes started to droop.

"It's the Morphine now rest." Carlisle said soothingly.

I nodded and handed Ashlin to Leah, and pulled Jacob on to the bed with me. Jake cuddled me against his chest as I drifted off to sleep.

_Jakes POV_

_**What's wrong with her?" I asked worriedly.**_

"_**She has an infection in the lining of her uterus. I've given her antibiotics, and pain relief. Other than that my hands are tied. She will be fine stop worrying!" Carlisle said as my beautiful angel opened her eyes, and looked at me.**_

_**Ruthie quickly, but shakily stood.**_

"_**Please lay back down!" I pleaded.**_

"_**Take care of them." Ruthie said then took off like a bullet. **_

_**I chased after her. Matt followed me, but no matter where we looked we couldn't find her. My chest started to hurt. It felt like someone was squeezing it.**_

"_**Ruthie get back here!" Matt bellowed.**_

_**I spotted her then. She was lying amongst the leaves, and a log on the forest floor. Trembling I lifted her up and dragged myself back to the house. I almost dropped her a few times. That's when I heard her sobbing. I kissed her gently, and felt sparks burst through our kiss from her to me, and back again. In that moment of itself I realized I loved her more than life itself.**_

"_**Jacob how can you love me when I can't even love myself? I thought I was destined to be with Martin." Ruthie sobbed.**_

Ruthie POV

"Ruthie you are destined to be with me not that damn dog!" Came Martins voice.

It was then that I saw the red eyes coming towards me, and I screamed smelling the sickly sweet thing that was Martin.

"Leech get away from my inprint!" Jacob growled.

"It's ok. I see my future now. I'm meant to be with Jake." I said in terror of what was before me.

Martin just tsked at me. I didn't know what to do so I jumped from Jakes arms and hid behind him.

"Whoever you are leave now. You are not welcome here!" Carlisle's voice came from nowhere.

Before I knew what was happening Matt and the others from my pack had torn Martin apart, and set the pieces aflame. I felt a piece of my fragile heart shatter as I watched what was left of my children's father burn to ash. At some point during this I had fallen to my knees relinquishing my sobs. The only things keeping me alive in that moment were my children, and Jake.

"Goodbye Martin. I'm so sorry." I sobbed.

I didn't feel the needle. My vision became hazy, but I didn't care anymore. Then I saw Martin running ahead of me. No matter how fast I ran I couldn't catch up to him.

"You made your choice. You left me! You chose a dog over me even when I was human!" Martin accused.

"I love him! It was the inprint. I'm sorry. Please forgive me!" I cried.

Martin ran one way, and suddenly Jake was running the opposite way. I felt as though I were being split in two.

"Both of you stop please! I love you Jake! Don't you leave me too!" I screamed.

Suddenly hands started shaking me. Opening my eyes I continued to cry. My pain evident in my tears.

"Shh Ruthie I'm not going anywhere! I love you! By the way we now owe Bella and Edward a bed!" Jacob said sheepishly.

I just looked up at him numb.

"Come eat something. Please?" Jake begged pulling me down to the kitchen.

Once at the table I noticed a steak and baked potato placed on the table before me. I sat down and pushed it away laying my head on my hands.

"I'm not hungry." I whispered.

The tears fell silently from my eyes.

"Ruthie I won't let you starve to death. If you don't eat something Carlisle will put in a feeding tube!" Jacob threatened.

Feeling nauseous I ran to the sink, and vomited. Looking down I saw it was blood.

"Jacob." I whispered.

Jake looked down into the sink, and turned his head yelling, "Carlisle!"

Carlisle was there in an instant. Lightly he kneaded my stomach.

"Ruthie if you don't eat something right now I will force feed you. Your stomach is eating itself because of your wolf genes and lack of food consumption." Carlisle said sadly.

I just shook my head. I didn't care. The guilt was eating me alive. What better way to be punished than to starve to death.

"If this is the way it has to be I'm truly sorry. Restrain her!" Carlisle ordered.

Jacob, and Edward held me down while Carlisle put a tube up my nose, and let me tell you it didn't tickle. Finally the boys let me go. I ripped the tube out and made a beeline for the bathroom. Jacob of course got there first. I dropped to my knees and sobbed. I wanted the pain to end. That was all I wanted.

_Authors Note- REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW Please! Sorry it took me this long to get this chapter out!_


	6. Authors Note

A/N

Loyal Readers,

I'm sorry but with the speed that I wrote most of my stories I took a wee breath and now I am rewriting them. It's just that I wrote them so quickly my plot line has become a scatter of sorts. If you be patient you will receive a lengthy gift.

Thank you,

Angel A.K.A Blessedly Twilighted


End file.
